Extreme ultraviolet (EUV) radiation, e.g., electromagnetic radiation having wavelengths of around 50 nm or less, and including light at a wavelength of about 13.5 nm, can be used in photolithography processes to produce extremely small features in substrates such as silicon wafers. Methods for generating EUV radiation include converting a fuel material from a liquid state into a plasma state. In the plasma state, the fuel material emits photons having the desired wavelength, which is provided as EUV radiation.